


The Gift of Happiness

by LittleSinners



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Alternate Universe - Humantale, Bittersweet, Bitty reader, F/M, Humanized Sans, Mentions of Cancer, Somewhat sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSinners/pseuds/LittleSinners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short bittersweet oneshot about Humantale! Sans and a bitty reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Request for archive of our own guest Kai.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! It's not smut as I usually write but it's nice for a change from time to time.

Papyrus had always only wanted the best for his brother, ever since he'd been young. He wanted to be able to care for him and help him any way he could. But..

How can he help him from something that has no cure?

The illness had started attacking Sans body a few years ago. He'd kept battling it for so long. Papyrus would try to visit him as often as possible. His condition had become somewhat stable in the past months, even if he needed to regularly visit the hospital. Papyrus tried so hard to visit him as often as possible, just to see a smile on his brothers tired face, so tired, but still clinging to hope. 

Alas, Papyrus knew of the sadness in his older brother's eyes when he left. How he was left alone to himself, sulking into thoughts of fear.

He was going to fix that, for his heart was filled with determination.

\--------------------------------

That sunny, warm summer day, Papyrus walked down the street, looking for a shop. But not just a regular shop.

The adoption shop that might hold the key to curing his older brother's loneliness. It was then that he saw it, Mama Cry's bitty adoption shop. A smile spread across his face at the thought of helping his brother as he pushed open the glass door.

"Hello! My name is Mama Cry, are you here to adopt?"

"Why yes! The GREAT Papyrus is looking for a companion for my older brother!"

"Very well, do you have any idea what kind of bitty you are looking for? Or for a start, what kind of lifestyle does your brother live?"

"W-Well.. My brother is very sick. I wanted to get him a bitty that could help him feel less lonely when I am not here. But he is very lazy, he doesn't do as much as the Great Papyrus does!"

"Very well, I see. You should follow me, in the pen over there. That's where our visitors meet the bitties. But before anything, let me just give you some advice, the bitties in the orange sweaters are the 'Jumpers', they're very excited and energetic, and they often need an owner who also has lots of energy. The ones in the blue sweaters there are the 'Dreamers', as you could guess by their names, they spend more of their time napping, so they're not much for conversation really. The ones in the red sweaters are the 'Edgies' the more agressive ones, those have a tendency to bite but love attention from their owners. Well those are the most popular ones, however there are others. Just ask me if you need anything."

Papyrus leaned over the wall, watching the bitties playing happily or running around as some were sleeping. It was at this moment that he noticed a crying 'Jumper' bitty being hugged and comforted by a bitty in a pale-purple sweater.

"Wowie! What kind of bitty is that one!" He said excitedly, pointing at the small companion.

"Oh! This one is a much rarer one, we have only one of those here, we haven't quite decided on a name for this kind of bitty. But they're very comforting and loving, they always take care of other bitties before themselves, they're usually calmer than 'Jumpers' but much more attentive than 'Dreamers'."

Papyrus stepped into the bitty pen, and kneeled his very tall body to look at the bitty wearing that purple sweater.

You had just finished comforting Bubbly, poor guy keeps getting picked on by the 'Edgies'. It was difficult stopping him from crying but once he calmed down you tried your hardest to encourage him and make him feel better, it seemed to have worked as he walked away from you, his step lighter. You sighed in relief until you noticed a shadow looming over you, turning around to notice the shadow belonged to a very very tall man with dark curly hair and dark skin, wearing a happy and cheerful expression on his face. "Hello! I am the Great Papyrus! And I have heard that you are good at helping people!! My brother gets very lonely and as his AMAZING brother I must make him happy! And I was hoping you could help me in this task!" He bounced, excited as he looked down at you. His loud voice may have startled you but his excitement was awfully contagious, and next thing you knew you were sitting on his shoulder as he signed the papers to adopt you, he told you a bit about his brother and the sad story only made you want to help him more.

After a short ride into his car, you felt him pick up the box he had hidden you in, and knock onto a door, when he didn't get an answer he opened the door, you heard him sigh before he brought your box closer to him so you could hear him whisper "It'll be alright, I'll leave you on his lap until he wakes up, don't worry I left a note I'm sure he'll be happy." He giggled.

 

\--------------------------------

Sans eyes fluttered open and he stretched his arms into his couch, he wanted to stretch his legs too, but soon noticed a pressure on his lap. His eyes looked down, 

"A box?.. Wha..?" He muttered, before picking up the note left on the box.

"Dear amazing brother but not as amazing as me,

I know how lonely you get when I don't visit, and it's bad for you health to be alone and depressed like this! So I bought you a present and I hope it will make you feel better!

\- Love, Papyrus."

He smiled at that, his brother was always so thoughtful of him. He placed the note down on his coffee table, before beginning to unwrap the ribbon holding the box together, and when he pulled open the small box, he was surprised by the sight of what seemed like a small human wearing a pale-purple sweater looking up at him, smiling.

"Hello! Are you the brother Papyrus told me about!"

"Yeah, the names Sans by the way, shortstack."

"That was an awful joke mister Sans." You giggled.

"Papyrus told me you felt lonely, well I am here to help you! But err.. Could you.. Pick me up? I don't really like this box, it was kind of dark in there.."

With a chuckle he picked you up and brought you to eye-level with him, it was only then that you got a truly good look at him, he was wearing the kind of mask a hospital patient would wear, but this one had a toothy smile drawn across it, and his eyes looked so, so tired. Is that what the sickness does to somebody? Papyrus had told you his brother was sick after all, but looking at him like this made you want to tear up, you had always tried so hard to help people. But the man holding you in his hands already seemed broken. He seemed to notice how sad you were becoming because his relaxed look changed to one of worry when he asked

"You alright there buddy? You seem to have a /small/ problem." He chuckled and you took a bold move and wrapped your arms around one of his thumbs.

"I promised to mister Papyrus I would help you, and I would make you feel less lonely! I will keep that promise, you stood up in his palm and jumped off, clutching his blue sweater to keep your grip, hugging him as best as you could.  
"I promise to make you happy!" You said, gripping tighter. You had always felt such sympathy for the bitties around you, and the sadness of this man made your heart feel like it was going to burst. You wanted to help him. You wanted to make him feel loved and help him fight what was eating him inside. He brought his hands up and pressed your small body against his chest.

"Thank you.." he whispered, wanting to thank Papyrus too for bring you here. They said happiness could cure anything. Maybe you were his remedy after all.


End file.
